Temptation
by jujubeans22
Summary: Temptation can make a demon do crazy things. Modern AU. WARNING: murder and obsession


Temptation

Sesshomaru closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture of his wife Sara. They got married when they were 20. But know he is 29 and he run's his father corporation with his brother Inuyasha and he also is madly in love with his young assistant Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't really say when he fell out of love with Sara and in love with Rin, but he could say that the desire to be with her was getting stronger and stronger each day.

It kill's him to fill the way that he does. Sara was his first girlfriend, she was his first everything, but Rin has this attraction that makes him fall weak to his knee's. He needed to be with Rin and would do anything just to be with her, even if its just for one night for one night.

"Hey Sesshomaru, sorry to be interrupting but your meeting starts in like three minuets." Rin said as she leaned walked over ad hopped on to Sesshomaru desk.

Rin was a beautiful young lady. She was at the tender age of twenty and she had a lot going for her. She had long dark brown hair that reached down to her waist. She always had it rapped up in a new type of bun every day Sesshomaru noticed. She had an amazing sent to her that made Sesshomaru inner demon go into a fritz every time he inhaled it. Sara never had this affect on him.

Sesshomaru believed that he wasn't in love with Sara. He believed that he got so used to her being around that he made it permanent. But with Rin, it was love.

Sesshomaru looked Rin up and down and decided right then and there that he loved the outfit she had on, as he always does.

"What are you doing after work?" Sesshomaru asked completely ignoring that he had a meeting to attend to.

"I believe that I will be going home to shove ice cream down my face and snuggle with my dog." Rin said with a smile before she leaned forward to fix Sesshomaru tie.

"How is Sara doing today? I haven't been able to call her back because you been keeping me so busy."

Sesshomaru stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He wished that his current wife would hate Rin and Rin would hate her back so this situation could go by so much easier. But fate wasn't on his side. They met once at a Christmas party and has been 'friends' ever since. Sesshomaru hated that.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and caressed Rin's cheek.

"Come to lunch with me today." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Rin rolled her eyes and decided to appease Sesshomaru this afternoon.

"Where would we be going 'lord' Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru slightly frowned. He hated when she mocked him, but he also knew that she was just kidding.

"Just be ready when I come out of the meeting." Sesshomaru said as he put his hands on Rin's knee's

"We'll Sara called and demand that you come home in time for dinner. What did you get her for the anniversary?"

Sesshomaru eyes slightly went wide before he picked up his coffee and drank some. Rin smiled before hopping off Sesshomaru desk.

"Well since it seems that you have the best assistant ever, I had a gut feeling that you will forget so I borrowed your card and I got her a gift that I she will love."

Sesshomaru could honestly care less for Sara and her feelings today, only thing that mattered was that he was going out to eat with Rin.

"Get o your meeting, I will see you later." Rin said as she walked back to her desk. Sesshomaru watched the way her hips swung side to side while she walked. She had perfect hips to bare his baby. Sesshomaru fixed his jeans so no one could tell about his erection.

Sesshomaru was staring Rin directly in the eye at lunch. He badly just wanted to get a taste of her as he had before. Rin technically doesn't remember it but Sesshomaru, he remembers.

"Then my dog got up and started to bark like a mad man then we both realized it was just Kagome." Rin said with a big smile. Sesshomaru felt his phone start to vibrate and he silenced it with out seeing who was calling him.

"Sesshomaru you are suppose to at least see who is calling!" Rin said before she leaned over to snatch his phone and to answer it when she realized who is calling.

"Sara, how are you?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He never did like to stay and listen to their conversation. It sickened him how close they have gotten.

Looking back onto his life Sesshomaru wished that he listed to his father. His father told him that he shouldn't marry Sara because wasn't his mate. But Sesshomaru thought she was his world, but know she just was a piece of trash in his world and he wish that she would some how disappear.

When Sesshomaru returned to the table he realize that whatever Sara told her was very important.

"Why did you walk away?"

"I went to the bathroom. Is there anything else you wanted to do before we return back to the office?"

"No, I will just go shopping when I get off." Rin said as she took Sesshomaru plate and started to eat his food.

"Are you going to the company annual picnic this Saturday?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Where ever Rin went Sesshomaru tried his hardest to follow.

"Rin after work can I come shopping with you? I need to pick up some important things."

"Alright Mr. Boss man, but under one condition. You have to be home on time for Sara and you have to but her something nice."

Sesshomaru looked down at his wine. He did wish that Rin would forget about his disposable wife. She was a non important factor.

When the waiter come over to give Sesshomaru the check, the boy looked Rin up and down before he liked his lips. Rin being oblivious to the world didn't notice. But Sesshomaru did and he growled very loudly at the boy which almost made the boy piss his pants. The boy took the money and ran away. Sesshomaru smirked before he helped Rin out of her seat and put his hand on her lower back to lead her to his car.

When Sesshomaru got home after shopping with Rin it was almost nine at night. He successfully distracted Rin so he could be with her till he walked her up to her house.

When Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen his wife was sitting down with food in front of her that was still hot.

"Hey Sesshomaru, how was work? I knew that a workaholic such as your self wouldn't make it home on time so I cooked later than usual." Sara said with a big smile.

Sesshomaru huffed before sitting down to eat with his wife.

"How was your day honey?"

Sesshomaru signed and looked at his watch. "It was... Perfect." Sesshomaru said thinking about how much time he spent with Rin.

"We'll honey, you know how the company is going on a retreat. We'll how about I come?"

Sesshomaru frowned, this company vacation was going to be his final attempt to get Rin without any interruptions. Sesshomaru picked up his wine and sipped on it.

"You know what the doctor recommended if you didn't want to have another miscarriage." Sara looked down at her stomach and rubbed it slightly.

"It is our anniversary, how about we don't talk about that." Sara said with a forced smile. Sesshomaru looked at his current wife with hatred in his eyes. Because of her and her feelings, he new Rin wouldn't try to get with him. But maybe if there was a mistake. Like an accident, Then Rin would come willingly into his arms. Yes, that would be his escape from Sara, an accident.

Sesshomaru ran up the steps to Rin's apartment. Today is the third day she called in sick. Sesshomaru demanded to know what was the matter with her. When Sesshomaru got to her door he brought out a key and opened it. As he walk through the apartment to Rin's room he heard her coughing and wheezing. Sesshomaru damn near ran down the hall to her.

When he entered the room, Rin was laying on her bed watching a chick flick and had a red nose.

"Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Did you come by to check on me?"

Sesshomaru walked over and put his hand on Rin's forehead before nodding his head. He was glad to find out that Rin just had a fever.

"Have you been to the doctors yet Rin?"

"No, I am OK. I just need to rest."

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to Rin and rapped his arm around her.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru and shook her head no.

"Your company is all that I ask for."

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and laid her head down on his chest. As he ran his fingers through her hair he heard Rin slowly start to fall asleep.

"Get well soon." Sesshomaru whispered into Rin's ear before he changed to a action movie.

**Hey guy's. So I had troubles with my lab top and it was just hell. But it is fixed now and I shall be updating my other story ASAP! Please R&amp;R, tell me what you think. I just came up with this idea one day when I was bored and letting my mind wonder!**


End file.
